narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chika Hikaru
(千花輝,Thousand Flower Radiance) is a ninja that was born from a forbidden jutsu. Chika Uchiha and Hikaru Hyūga used a forbidden jutsu for an unknown reason . Due to reading the jutsu wrong the two became merged together and unable to split, they took the name . Appearance Chika appears as handsome and frail-looking at the same time and fairly tall and lean-built. She has blue green eyes and Shoulder-length black hair with short bangs. He has a mangenta crescent moon on her forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs. There are two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. Her normal outfit consists of a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wears a dark blue outer wrap that has a fur pelt, which wraps around his chest. Personality Exuberant and cheerful by nature, Chika is the stereotypical extrovert. She loves being around people, being the centre of attention. She leads from the front, inspiring people to follow his way of doing things without giving them the chance to think twice about it. She is headstrong and forthright, and tells it how she sees it. He is the worst enemy of propriety. A very touchy-feely person to start off with, an appreciation for the finer points of the human form and a long association with his teacher have turned him into a word-class pervert. She is a master of the covert grope, the wolf-whistle and when all else fails the lightning-quick dodge. He targets include men and women alike, particularly pretty boys and cute girls. However, he prefers not to be overly sexual about it, and will usually take a serious plea to be left alone at face value. Her antics are more for fun than anything else. Background Abilities Unique Chakra Due to the effects of the forbidden jutsu they used, her chakra is split between yin and yang. The two are stored on different sides of her body, the yin in the left and the yang on the right. The effects of each type creates a different effect when used in conjuction with her justu. In addition when in use his chakra often has an effect on the environment. Yang Chakra On his right side is the yang chakra, when active it produces a healing effect on her body. With its use her body is able to heal much quicker then most. Ame stated that due to this her blood also has a healing effect. In addition she stated that by being in the presence of plant life, the plant will begin to grow due to it. This gave birth to her Will of Rebirth, which allows her to heal a person body. Yin Chakra On her left side is the yin chakra, when active it creates a grey mist. Unlike his yang chakra which heals, her yin chakra produces a corrosive effect on objects. With a touch he is able to cause an object to corrode or breakdown. Kuro stated that this is dangerous to those around her as well as himself. This led to the creation of the Chakra Corruption Technique, which allows her to literaly corrupt chakra. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Medical Ninjutsu Space Time Ninjutsu Taijutsu Like Kuro she is a master of close combat with martial arts, being capable of dealing devastating attacks. He is very agile and has impecible body control allowing him to manipulate his muscles so that he may surpress and release them at will. With this body control, speed and agility he is capable of shifting the weight and force of his body for what ever purpose at a moments notice. After being merged and spending many years in Takamagahara. He has created an entire style of martial arts that has had many sort out his skills to be trained especially those who try to attain his well known sixth sense, a sign of true mastery. Through his mastery of martial arts he has attained great physical prowess and immense speed in deliverance of techniques and movement. Dōjutsu Unlike another who used the forbidden jutsu and lost their respected dōjutsus, she however retained both. Though different, in his right eye is the Sharingan and the Byakugan in her left. She has shown the ability to activate one at a time or together. However, the merge cost them to lose access to a great number of abilities. Using his sharingan Chika was able to quickly learn new jutsu and predict opponent movements. With her byakugan, Hikaru was able to see up to 500 meters and could enhance that by gathering chakra into her eyes. However, after the use of the jutsu and becoming merged. She is able to only see 10meters and is barely able to see pridect opponents movements. After years of training she managed to create unique jutsu with the two and gained a few of them back. Tenraigan As a result of the Bloodline Evolution Techinque, Ame forced her dōjutsus to evolve into a higher state. Though instead of both evolving into a different form, the two merged into a single form which Ame dubbed "Tenraigan". She is able to switch between her Sharingan, Byakugan and it at will. Using the Tenraigan she is able to not only see chakra, but mimic it for a limited about of time. This gives he access to a chakra nature she doesn't not have. Aside of mimicking natures she has created two unique jutsu, which she is able to access in each eye. With her right eye she is able to use the Jigoku, a jutsu that provides different effects. In her left, she is able to use the jutsu Tendou, which like Jigoku produces a different effect depending on how it is used. By combining the two she is able to use a jutsu she call Tendou Jigoku. Quotes * (To Ame) "Quick Ame use your Rainbow of Doom to beat it". * (Taking about her eyes) "I don't think we should use them now". * "I heard another used the same jutsu we did. We need to find them, they could help us". Trivia * Chika often uses the words 'Us" and "We" when referring to itself. Category:OmniKaiser